The invention relates generally to latching means for rewind mandrels on duplex slitting and rewinding machines and more particularly to a safety type support and latching means for removably supporting a rotatable member.
Duplex slitting and rewinding machines will include generally an unwind roll which has thereon uncoated, coated or impregnated materials to be slit and rewound, and at least one or more rewind mandrels on which the slit material is rewound.
Such rewind mandrels whether empty or wound with fabric or other materials are sufficiently large and heavy to require hoisting machinery for lifting the rolls to mount the same in the bearings or bearing housings and for moving the rewind mandrel into and out of engagement with the driving chuck or other driving means.
Various types of latching mechanism and driving connections are known for such rewind mandrels as is indicated by U.S. Pat. No. 2,735,684.
The present invention provides an improved safety type support and latching means which simplifies removal and replacement of such rewind mandrels, and includes safety means thereon to prevent accidental or inadvertent removal of the rewind mandrel from assembled position.
It allows for removal and replacement, without dismantling of any of the fixed or assembled portions of the machine.